Tony Stark Issues
by grettama
Summary: Steve Rogers mengalami apa yang dia sebut 'Tony Stark Issues'. Ia mencoba bicara pada Pepper, tapi pada akhirnya, hanya dia yang bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri.


"Er, Pepper, kau ada waktu?"

Steve Rogers menghadang Pepper Potts begitu ia keluar dari ruang kerjanya di lantai tiga puluh lima Stark Tower, atau yang yang biasa disebut Avengers Tower (walaupun sebenarnya gedung yang terdiri dari 93 lantai itu 55 lantai terbawahnya masih disebut Stark Tower karena hanya 35 lantai teratas yang digunakan oleh Avengers. Tiga sisanya adalah bengkel Tony Stark di bawah tanah).

Pepper tampak kaget melihat Steve mencarinya. Maksudnya, dia dan Steve bukan kombinasi yang wajar kan?

"Eh, ya, aku baru akan rapat kira-kira setengah jam lagi. Kurasa aku punya cukup waktu sampai saat itu. Ada apa?" Pepper balik bertanya, penasaran.

Steve melirik Happy Hogan yang masih berdiri sedikit di belakang Pepper. "Er, kurasa sebaiknya kita bicara berdua saja?" Steve menyarankan.

Pepper ikut memandang Happy, lalu kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk, memberi isyarat pada Happy untuk pergi lebih dulu. Happy pergi meninggalkan Pepper dan Steve dengan enggan, sesekali masih menengok ke belakang.

"Ada apa, Steve?" tanya Pepper lagi.

Steve menggamit Pepper menjauhi orang-orang yang tampak sibuk berjalan sepanjang koridor Stark Tower, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbicara di dalam salah satu ruangan kosong.

Steve menutup pintunya setelah mengecek tak ada orang lain yang akan mengikuti mereka, kemudian meminta JARVIS untuk memastikan tak ada penyadap atau apapun yang akan mencuri dengar. Pepper memandang Steve penuh tanya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" wanita pirang itu tak bisa menyembunyikan keheranannya atas sikap Steve yang penuh rahasia. Captain America itu benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang anak yang hendak mengaku dosa.

Steve tampak gelisah ketika akhirnya ia menghadap Pepper. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan."

Pepper mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi terdekat dan mulai menyimak. Sepertinya ini bakal penting.

Tapi Steve tak kunjung melanjutkan. Ia mengepal-epalkan jarinya, merasa tak nyaman dan mulai mempertanyakan apakah keputusannya untuk membicarakan hal ini dengan Pepper sudah tepat. Tapi ia tak bisa memikirkan orang lain untuk diajak bicara selain Pepper. Thor memang berada dalam frekuensi yang sama dengannya dalam beberapa hal, tapi ia tak yakin Thor akan sepemikiran dengannya dalam hal yang ini. Bruce Banner sendiri sebenarnya adalah pendengar yang baik, kalau ia tertarik pada ceritanya dan tidak tertidur di tengah-tengah seperti yang pernah dilakukannya pada Tony Stark. Namun begitu, Steve tidak yakin Bruce bisa memberinya solusi. Sedangkan Clint Barton dan Natasha Romanoff, Steve amat sangat yakin mereka bahkan takkan mau repot-repot mendengarkan curahan hatinya. Lalu ada Phil Coulson, Nick Fury, Maria Hill… sederetan nama yang sudah muncul di otak Steve, tapi tak ada satupun yang dia rasa cocok untuk memberikan solusi terbaik baginya.

Ia belum menyebutkan satu nama, Tony Stark. Ah, tadi dia sudah menyebutkannya sekilas, tapi bukan sebagai kandidat. Sebenarnya, kalau boleh jujur, Tony-lah yang menjadi akar permasalahannya.

"Steve?" Pepper memecah lamunan Steve.

Steve berdehem, membulatkan tekad. "Sebenarnya ini tentang Tony…"

Posisi duduk Pepper menegang. "Ada apa dengan dia? Apa dia membuat masalah denganmu? _I know it_. Dia sudah tak akur denganmu sejak pertemuan pertama. Astaga… dia memang makhluk paling menyebalkan yang ada di planet ini. Mungkin kalau—"

"Tidak, tidak," potong Steve, menghentikan racauan Pepper, " ini sama sekali bukan tentang itu."

"Oh," ucap Pepper, mengerjap kaget. "Lalu apa?"

Steve menghela napas, setengah frustasi setengah galau. Ia ikut mendudukkan diri di kursi di hadapan Pepper dan mengurut pelipisnya. Pepper masih menanti dengan sabar.

"Kurasa…," Steve mencoba memulai, tapi tak ada kata yang menyusul kemudian. Pepper masih menanti. Steve menghela napas sekali lagi, mencoba memantapkan tekad. "Pepper, dengar," ujarnya, "kuharap kau tidak _freak out_ atau semacamnya setelah mendengar ini."

Pepper mengangguk. Ekspresinya mulai serius. Ia tak bisa menduga hal apa lagi yang berkaitan dengan Tony yang berhubungan dengan Steve dan perlu dibicarakan dengannya, karena itu ia menanti dalam diam.

Steve menatap Pepper lekat-lekat. "Aku menyebut ini _Tony Stark issues."_

Pepper mengangkat alisnya, tak begitu paham apa maksud Steve.

"Kurasa aku menyukai Tony. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

* * *

Awalnya, Steve sama sekali tak menyadari perasaan apa itu. Maklumlah, ia hanya pernah berciuman dengan dua wanita seumur hidupnya, masih perjaka di usianya yang sudah sembilan puluh tahunan ini (walaupun fisiknya memang masih terlihat seperti layaknya pria sehat dua puluh delapan tahun), ditambah lagi ia hanya pernah mencintai seorang wanita seumur hidupnya. Dan Peggy Carter bukan wanita yang gampang dilupakan begitu saja.

Ia ngobrol dengan Tony seperti biasa, masih tak menyukai sikapnya yang terlalu sembarangan, masih menanggapi ejekan-ejekan Tony padanya seperti biasa, bahkan ia juga masih bersikap biasa ketika Tony menggodanya dengan mengajaknya kencan atau ingin menciumnya atau semacamnya seakan tak menganggap _gender_ Steve sama sekali.

Steve sendiri tak tahu bagaimana mulainya. Mungkin karena terlalu membencinya jadi memikirkannya terus hampir setiap saat. Mungkin karena terlalu seringnya mereka berargumen, yang justru malah membuat Steve makin mengenal Tony begitu pula sebaliknya. Mungkin karena mereka sering ditugaskan berdua yang kata Fury untuk mengakrabkan mereka (tujuan Fury berhasil, dengan efek samping sayangnya). Atau mungkin karena hal lain. Pokoknya tiba-tiba saja ia membutuhkan energi ekstra untuk mempertahankan sikap _biasa-biasanya_ itu. Ia juga mulai berani untuk membalas menggoda Tony, dan dalam hati ia diam-diam berharap kalau mereka akan benar-benar melakukannya. Semuanya jadi aneh di mata Steve. Di tahun empat puluhan dulu, menyukai sesama jenis adalah hal yang amat sangat salah. Tapi sekarang, di era ini, Tony berani menggodanya secara vulgar. Jadi, apakah ada kemungkinan kalau perasaannya itu tidak akan dianggap salah? Dan ia membutuhkan Pepper di sini.

"Oh, Steve," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Pepper atas pertanyaan Steve.

Steve mengangguk pada Pepper. "Aku tahu. Jadi itu… salah kan? Aku masih bisa mengecek lagi, apakah aku benar-benar menyukainya seperti _itu_ atau tidak. Tapi bisa jadi aku tidak menyukainya dalam konteks itu. Mungkin aku hanya salah menafsirkan. Mungkin ini hanya platonik. Atau mungkin aku hanya bingung karena dia terlampau menyebalkan dan—"

Pepper mengangkat jari telunjuknya, menghentikan ocehan Steve. "Tidak, Steve, itu sama sekali tidak salah," ucap Pepper, dengan senyum keibuannya.

Kali ini, Steve lah yang hanya sanggup mengerjap sambil mengucapkan, "Oh."

"Tapi kau tahu sendiri, _playboy_ adalah nama tengah Tony," tambah Pepper prihatin.

Ada jeda sebelum Steve bertanya, "Er, apa dia pernah berhubungan dengan pria sebelumnya?"

Pepper mencoba mengingat-ingat sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Seingatku tidak. Semuanya selalu wanita. Dan kalau boleh kukatakan, aku harap ini tidak menghancurkan hatimu, walaupun dia tidak pernah berhubungan dengan pria dalam konteks _ini_, dia cukup sering menggoda beberapa pria yang menurutnya tampan, seperti cara dia menggodamu."

Steve terdiam. Seperti dugaannya, perlakuan Tony padanya memang tidak istimewa. Tony tak pernah serius dengan wanita, apalagi pria. Apa yang dia harapkan sebenarnya?

Steve bangkit berdiri. "_Well_, kurasa aku harus menghadapi kenyataan. Terimakasih, Pepper," ucapnya, memaksakan seulas senyum, "Dan tolong jangan katakan ini pada siapapun," tambahnya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

"Steve! Tunggu, aku tidak bermaksud untuk… maksudku kau…," tapi belum sempat Pepper menata kata-katanya, Steve sudah menghilang di balik pintu. Pepper langsung bergegas menyusulnya, tapi ia tak bisa melihat Steve di manapun di sepanjang koridor.

* * *

Tony memasuki ruangan santai Avengers yang dilengkapi bar pribadi dan layar televisi raksasa serta sofa-sofa empuk sambil menenteng sebotol Bordeaux _wine_ tahun 2005. "_Guys!_ Bagaimana kalau menikmati waktu santai sambil menonton film dan segelas _wine_?" serunya.

Clint dan Thor bersorak menyetujui, Natasha tampaknya hanya tertarik pada minumannya saja, sementara Bruce yang masih sibuk membaca sesuatu di tabletnya hanya menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti persetujuan sambil lalu.

Tony nyengir lebar. Ia berjalan ke arah bar untuk mengambil gelas-gelas. "Clint, kau bisa pilih kita mau nonton apa."—Clint langsung antusias memilih kaset blu-ray yang tertata rapi di rak-rak, menanyakan pendapat pada Thor dan Natasha—"Halo, Capsicle, kau mau kemana?" tambah Tony ketika Steve langsung beranjak dari duduknya begitu Tony memasuki ruangan dan sekarang malah sudah melenggang pergi, mengabaikan pertanyaan Tony, dan langsung keluar dari ruangan, tak lupa membawa buku sketsanya bersamanya.

"Kau bertengkar apalagi dengannya?" tanya Natasha, tak merasa perlu untuk menyembunyikan nada menuduh dalam suaranya.

Tony menuang _wine_ ke gelas-gelas. "Jangan berprasangka padaku, Nat. Mungkin dia cuma ingin melatih otot-ototnya yang berasal dari botol itu. Minum dan menonton film kan bisa membuat otot jadi lembek."

"Otot Asgardian tidak semudah itu melemah, tidak seperti otot kalian para makhluk mortal," tanggap Thor dengan suaranya yang membahana.

Bruce yang berada paling dekat Tony melepas kacamatanya, dan bangkit untuk membantu Tony membawakan gelas-gelas itu ke dekat sofa untuk menonton. "Ia sudah menghindarimu selama seminggu, Tony," gumam Bruce penuh makna ketika ia berdiri di samping Tony.

Tony hanya berdecak, menunjukkan ketidakpeduliannya, tapi matanya melirik ke arah pintu yang tadi dilewati Steve ketika ia meninggalkan ruangan. Ia sebenarnya cukup penasaran, apa yang membuat Captain America menghindarinya?

* * *

Setelah pembicaraannya dengan Pepper, Steve belum bertemu Pepper lagi. Sebenarnya Pepper juga langsung ada urusan penting di San Fransisco selama beberapa minggu sehingga ia takkan mungkin berada di New York. Jadi Pepper belum ada kesempatan lagi untuk bicara dengan Steve. Tadinya Pepper ingin menelepon, tapi ia rasa kalau masalah ini tidak etis untuk dibicarakan via telepon.

Dan Steve sendiri, sejak itu, ia langsung menghindari Tony sebisa mungkin. Ia masih bicara pada Tony dalam misi, tapi hanya sekedar untuk memberi perintah. Selain itu, Steve sama sekali tak mau berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Tony, apalagi bicara dengannya. Mereka seperti anti-pati.

Tony sendiri merasa jengah. Ia tahu kalau kadang bercandanya bisa keterlaluan, tapi seingatnya, terakhir kali ia bicara dengan Steve minggu lalu adalah obrolan ringan tentang otomotif (satu-satunya hal yang sama-sama mereka sukai walaupun seleranya berbeda karena tak ada orang lain lagi yang mengerti otomotif di Avengers selain mereka berdua). Atau waktu itu Tony tanpa sengaja mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan?

Tony berusaha mengingat-ingat lagi, tapi ia sama sekali tak ingat. Ia ingat pernah meminta Steve untuk merancang desain kostum untuk proyek Iron Patriots, tapi kemudian ia mengatai desain Steve terlalu ketinggalan zaman, dan Steve balas mengata-ngatainya, lalu Tony ingat kalau kejadian itu sudah berbulan-bulan lalu (walaupun begitu, Tony akhirnya tetap memakai desain Steve). Steve baru _benar-benar_ berhenti bicara padanya sejak minggu lalu.

Saat ini, yang ada di pikiran Tony hanyalah membuat alat untuk mengubek-ubek otak Steve sehingga ia bisa tahu apa yang pria pirang itu pikirkan.

* * *

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu, _old man_?" tantang Tony sore itu. Mereka baru saja selesai menjalankan misi, sedang akan istirahat di ruang santai, ketika Tony masuk ke dalam ruangan, dan Steve langsung bangkit dari duduknya di sebelah Thor, hendak keluar ruangan.

Tony mengambil langkah cepat. Ia menghadang Steve di depan pintu, menusukkan telunjukknya ke torso sempurna milik Steve. Avengers yang lain langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka, menonton. Kelihatan jelas kalau Tony sudah habis sabar. Dia tipe yang cuek, tapi tampaknya didiamkan tanpa alasan yang jelas selama nyaris sebulan membuatnya keki juga.

Steve menyingkirkan tangan Tony dari dadanya. Ia menghindari kontak mata. "Tidak ada," jawabnya singkat, dan hendak melanjutkan usahanya untuk keluar ruangan, tapi Tony memegangi bahu kirinya, menahannya untuk tetap di tempat.

"Aku sama sekali tidak masalah kalau kau mau mendiamkanku seumur hidup, tapi setidaknya beritahu aku _kenapa_," geram Tony. Tak ada yang pernah melihatnya bersikap seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Menjauhlah dariku," ucap Steve. Tanpa penjelasan apapun lagi setelahnya.

Tony melepaskan pegangannya pada bahu Steve dan memutar bola matanya. "Astaga. Kita, secara harfiah, tinggal satu atap, Steve. Yah, walaupun bangunan ini amat sangat besar jadi mungkin rasanya tidak terlalu seperti satu atap. Tapi kau kan tak bisa terus merajuk begini, aku bahkan tak tahu aku salah apa! Setidaknya bersikaplah seperti usiamu yang sudah nyaris seabad itu."

Ucapan Tony membuat Steve melupakan niatnya untuk segera menjauh dari bilyuner jenius itu. "Jangan bawa-bawa usiaku kalau kau sendiri masih bertingkah seperti remaja yang tak bertanggung jawab. Bermain wanita kesana kemari, menghambur-hamburkan uang, mabuk…"

"Oh, jadi kau peka terhadap usia sekarang, _old man_? Aku memang masih remaja kok. Kalau dibandingkan denganmu."

Kepalan tinju Steve sudah terangkat. Thor dan Clint sudah bersiap untuk melerai perkelahian yang mungkin akan terjadi, tapi ternyata Steve tidak meninju Tony. Ia menyambar vas bunga di dekatnya dan melemparnya ke dinding seberang, nyaris mengenai leher Clint.

"Lihat?" Tony makin memanas-manasi, "Siapa yang tidak dewasa sekarang? Kau _ngambek_ tanpa alasan, dan sekarang kau juga mulai memecahkan barang-barang."

Steve berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menenangkan dirinya. "Aku hanya ingin kau menjauh dariku."

"_Make me_," ucap Tony singkat, dan sedetik kemudian, kostum Iron Man-nya sudah melekat di tubuhnya, membuat semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu galau, antara mau menyingkir untuk melindungi diri atau tetap melerai perkelahian seperti rencana semula.

Steve mengangguk dan menyambar perisai vibraniumnya. "Kalau itu yang kau inginkan."

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu sulit mengatakan alasannya?"—Tony mengarahkan tinju kirinya ke wajah Steve, tapi Steve menangkisnya dan ganti menyerang.

"Kau takkan mengerti! Kau yang justru akan menghindariku kalau aku tidak menghindarimu lebih dulu."

_Jab _kanan dari Tony, Steve mengelak, balas memberinya _uppercut_.

"Sejak kapan otakmu yang ketinggalan zaman itu jadi suka berpikir rumit-rumit?" _hook_ dari Steve berhasil ditangkis pada saat terakhir, Tony berhasil mengenai perut Steve dengan lututnya. "Katakan saja!"

Steve menanduk Tony dan menghantamkannya ke meja bar sampai hancur , tapi lalu Tony melepaskan diri dengan menendangnya sampai terpelanting ke seberang ruangan, menghantam tembok yang juga langsung runtuh.

"Fury bahkan bilang kau hendak mengundurkan diri dari Avengers!" teriak Tony, menembakkan repulsornya dua kali ke arah Steve yang masih berusaha bangkit dengan bertumpu pada perisainya. Tembakan pertama memantul dari perisainya, mengenai televisi yang langsung pecah berantakan, sementara tembakan kedua mengenai Steve, membuatnya tersungkur lagi. Tampaknya sudah tak ada yang peduli tentang keselamatan.

"Lakukan semaumu," ucap Steve, menghapus darah dari bibirnya yang sobek, "_I can do this all day_."

Mereka berdua menyerang maju di saat bersamaan, saling hantam, saling pukul, Steve sudah luka di sana sini, sementara Tony juga sama buruknya, perisai Steve sudah mengenainya di sana-sini.

"Kapten macam apa kau!" seru Tony.

"Karena itu aku mengundurkan diri!"

"Kalau masalahmu ada padaku, tak perlu membawa yang lain juga kan?"

Steve mengelak dari tembakan laser Tony, tapi ia luput dari tinju Tony yang sudah menantinya begitu ia menghindar. Steve kembali menghantam pilar.

Tony menginjak abdomen Steve agar ia tak bisa bangkit berdiri dengan mudah. "Kalau kau muak melihatku karena sikapku yang tidak dewasa, kencan melulu, mabuk, dan segala macam, aku bisa paham. Tapi akui saja, kau iri kan? Bilang saja kalau ingin bergabung dalam pestaku."

Steve menyingkirkan kaki Tony dari tubuhnya, membuat Tony kehilangan keseimbangan dan memanfaatkan kelengahannya itu untuk menghantamkan perisainya ke kepala Tony. "Aku sama sekali tidak iri."

Tony menghentikan usaha Steve untuk menghantamnya yang ke tiga kali dengan menahan lengannya, "Oh, aku tahu ini. Kau pasti mau sok setia pada mantanmu yang berlogat Inggris itu. Atau jangan-jangan… kau takut?"

"Lalu kenapa kalau aku takut?" balasnya sambil terus menyerang dan Tony masih serius bertahan.

"Wow. Wow. Wow. Kalau kau benar-benar takut, tak perlu sampai frustasi dan ingin berhenti, Cap. Kau hanya perlu berhenti dari rasa irimu padaku, dan aku akan dengan senang hati mengajarimu trik untuk mendekati wanita. Aku bisa mengajarkan padamu satu dua trik jitu membawa mereka ke ranjang—"

"Aku takut karena aku menyukaimu, Tony!" teriak Steve putus asa sambil melayangkan _uppercut_ kiri. Entah Tony telat mengelak atau terlalu shock atas ucapan Steve, tapi tinju Steve berhasil membuat topeng Iron Man-nya terpental jauh.

Tony langsung berhenti menyerang. Ia hanya mengelus dagunya sambil berkata, "Apa?" dan memandang Steve tak percaya.

Steve menjatuhkan perisainya. Ia juga kaget ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja terlontar dari mulutnya sendiri. Dan sekarang ia benar-benar membeku. Kenapa ia begitu bodoh dan mengatakannya secara langsung?

"Kau tadi bilang apa?" tanya Tony lagi.

"Eh, t-tidak. Aku tidak bilang apa-apa."

"JARVIS, putar ulang ucapan Steve barusan," perintah Tony singkat, dan suara Steve langsung membahana dalam ruangan, "'Aku takut karena aku menyukaimu, Tony!'"

Steve rasanya benar-benar ingin terjun saja dari lantai ini. Ia menghela napas. "Oke, aku tahu itu salah. Aku minta maaf, Tony. Aku minta maaf karena sudah lancang menyukaimu begitu saja. Aku tahu kita sama-sama pria. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri sebelum semuanya jadi kacau dan—"

Steve tidak sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya. Karena sang Iron Man telah lebih dulu mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka berdua, menyegel bibir Steve dengan bibirnya sendiri. Steve hanya pernah merasa _begini_, sekali dalam hidupnya. Ketika Peggy menciumnya. Ia sudah lupa kalau rasanya semenyenangkan ini. Tidak, kali ini rasanya jauh lebih memabukkan.

Ketika akhirnya Tony menjauhkan diri, ia sudah memandang Steve dengan cengiran lebarnya yang biasa. "Akhirnya aku bisa benar-benar menciummu."

"Hah?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Steve. Sebagian karena dia tak mengerti, sebagian karena otaknya masih berada di tempat lain.

Tony menggaruk hidungnya. "Yah, _well_, sebenarnya perasaanmu mutual."

Steve memaksakan kesadarannya untuk kembali ke tubuhnya. "Apa maksudmu? Pepper bilang kau juga sering menggoda pria lain sama seperti caramu menggodaku. Aku tidak mungkin istimewa."

Tony mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika Steve menyebut nama Pepper, tapi toh ia menjawab juga, "Pria lain yang kugoda itu siapa contohnya? Clint? Thor? Bruce? Astaga, Steve! Coba sekali-sekali gunakan otak era empat puluhanmu itu untuk berpikir. Apa mereka yang kuberi _override_ _code_ untuk bengkelku? Apa mereka yang kuminta mendesain kostum tempurku padahal semua orang di dunia ini tahu aku tak suka memakai ide orang lain? Apa mereka yang membuatku rela bangun pagi nyaris setiap hari hanya untuk diajak latih tanding atau _jogging_? Apa mereka yang membuatku sefrustasi ini, sampai menghancurkan bangunanku sendiri, hanya untuk tahu alasan kenapa aku didiamkan selama berminggu-minggu?"

Steve hanya bisa diam. Tony benar. Ia satu-satunya selain Pepper dan JARVIS yang memiliki akses bebas ke dalam bengkel Tony. Ia juga yang mendesain kostum Iron Patriot. Ia juga yang membangunkan Tony pagi-pagi untuk mengajaknya berolahraga karena menurutnya Tony harus bisa bertahan tanpa kostum pada saat darurat. Dan ia juga yang membuat Tony sangat _out of character_ dari kebiasaannya yang cuek.

Tony mengibaskan tangannya ke arah Steve. "Ah, sudahlah. Kau memang tidak peka," ucap Tony, kelihatan lelah.

"Tony, aku—"

"_Guys_?"

Tony dan Steve menoleh. Ternyata Natasha yang barusan menyela.

"Maaf memotong proses jadian kalian, tapi Fury baru saja memanggil. Kita dibutuhkan. Dr. Doom sedang beraksi," ucap Natasha seraya membersihkan debu di pakaiannya dan berjalan cepat melewati Steve dan Tony yang masih membeku di antara reruntuhan ruangan.

Bruce menyusul Natasha, tersenyum canggung pada Steve dan Tony yang terpaku. Thor mengikuti tepat di belakang Bruce. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Tony dan Steve dengan senyum lebar sambil berkata, "CINTA MELEBIHI PERSAUDARAAN!" dan pergi. Clint yang terakhir. Ia berhenti sebentar di hadapan Steve dan Tony, lalu bertanya, "Apa sebentar lagi akan ada bayi?" dan sebelum Tony maupun Steve bisa mencerna pertanyaan Clint, ia sudah melesat keluar ruangan.

Steve rasanya ingin kembali tidur di dalam balok es saja. Sudah cukup buruk ia keceplosan pada Tony. Dan sekarang ia baru saja sadar kalau _ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Tony di hadapan seluruh anggota Avengers_. Bahkan JARVIS merekamnya. Ya ampun.

-end-

**Disclaimer: Marvel. LittleDanceGame16.**

At this point, I just write what's on my mind without even care about what did I write anymore.


End file.
